Drop
Drop aka Jace Newton = Early Life At a very young age both of Drop's parents were tragically killed in a skydiving accident, a contributing factor into his massive fear of heights. He was raised in an orphanage until the age of 17; his favourite things to do were read comic books, and he idolised the real life superhero, Hero-Man. Drop was 17 when the orphanage burned to the ground, something he would later find out was done by Hero-Man so he could look heroic in saving orphans. It was at this time Drop discovered his powers, saving several other children by breaking a hole into the sewer beneath the orphanage. Since that day he has been protecting Barkleytown, but he will still join larger conflicts when innocent lives are at stake. The Hero-Man Arc (The Down Force) After a devastating explosion rocked Landmar, Drop was among the heroes to confront Hero-Man after Manmar's failed attempt to kill him. When Hero-Man revealed the tnt he had strapped to his chest, Drop and several others rushed in to stop him pulling the trigger, but they were too late. Drop was among those missing, presumed dead. It was a day later when a strange portal in the shape of a downwards arrow appeared in the ruins of the city. A hand emerged, calling for help. The other heroes banded together and managed to pull Drop out of the portal. It was at this point Drop gained access to the Down Force. Eridana, the Cassandra Arc Soon after, Drop began to hear voices in his head; the voice of a woman begging for help; saying that her body and unborn child had been stolen by a parasite. These voices were coming from Eridana. Drop confronted the Hive-Mother, revealing that he knew about Cassandra, and that if Eridana would not release her hold over the innocent woman, he would make her. In the fierce battle that ensued, Drop was soundly defeated, taking a serious beating from the alien. It was at this point Master Lock tried to intervene, passing Drop on of his Keys to power him up. Drop once more heard the voice of Cassandra in his head, saying that if she had the key, she could take control from Eridana. Drop, trusting the voice, hurled the key directly into Eridana's chest. Cassandra was able to wrest control from the alien, and Eridana Omega was born. She thanked Drop but he refused to take it, he was just doing his job as a superhero after all. The Exciting Eric Saga (Hatemonger's Rampage) When Boring Bob committed suicide, Drop was among those most devastated by it. Incidentally, when Exciting Eric was born, Drop was immensely distrustful of him and aided in the fight to allow Bob to separate himself from Eric. After the battle, when the others wanted Eric dead, Drop was the one to take him to prison, being highly uncomfortable with allowing someone to be killed for merely existing. After successfully being imprisoned, Drop rushed to join the battle on the other side of the city, where Captain McGofuckyourself had lost control of Hatemonger, his anger construct. A plan was made: Lockdown (a new hero) and Eridana held Hatemonger in place while Buddy stood below with his mask off, revealing his wormhole face. The Haze hurled Drop into the sky on a solid pillar of shadows, high enough from Drop to perform the Chaos Dunk on Hatemonger, sending them both straight down into the wormhole, but also dragging along Eridana. Space Drop The other heroes banded together to save Drop from the cold reaches of space, throwing a rope into Buddy's face. A hand came out to grab it; seemingly Drop's at first. The others knew that something was off about him, the normally boisterous hero was quiet and subdued, but they put it up to shock. Drop somehow immediately knew the moment Eric had escaped from prison, and flew of to confront him. The others followed, scared for what might happen. Drop confronted Eric and sentenced him to death; the others now knew Drop was not himself and moved to stop him. Master Lock attempted to lock down Drop's powers before he could do anything, but lost his hands for the trouble. Before anyone else could intervene, Drop violently killed Eric. After this Drop's body began to change, and the truth was revealed: Drop had not returned from space; an alien had copied his DNA and taken on his appearance, with the goal of assimilating all life on earth. The real Drop arrived from a mysterious portal just in time to see Psychosis crush Space Drop to a pulp. When asked where he had been all this time, Drop told them he had been picked up in space by the people of Glorbulon 5, who mistook him for an ancient hero from their prophecies. They eventually agreed to send Drop back to earth, but he would first have to help them defeat their tyrannical God-Emperor. Space Drop would later return to exact vengeance on the heroes, but his return unfortunately happened to coincide with Eridana's return from space, who proceeded to violently sodomise him to death. Powers Drop has the power to create massive concussive shockwaves by striking the ground, a power he can increase the potency of by falling from great heights. As Drop's power is scaled by the height he falls rather than his velocity, there is no upper limit to his offensive capabilities, making him on of the few heroes with the potential to destroy the planet. The Down Force, while giving Drop several mysterious abilities, generally serves only to increase the power and control Drop has over his shockwaves.